Paul is Live!
Paul is Live es un álbum en directo de Paul McCartney, editado en 1993, que recoge su gira "The New World Tour" para la promoción de su anterior álbum de estudio, Off the Ground. El título del álbum, así como la portada, es una parodia del rumor sobre la muerte de Paul, originada en 1969 tras la edición del álbum Abbey Road de The Beatles. Así pues, en la matrícula del coche que aparece en la portada se puede leer "51 IS", indicando la edad de McCartney, como mofa por la referencia que se hacía en la leyenda, según la cual la matrícula del coche que aparecía en Abbey Road, "281F" (supuestamente asegurando que Paul tendría 28 años por entonces), supondría una pista de la muerte de Paul. También en la portada aparece Martha, el perro pastor que inspiró la canción "Martha My Dear". Además, la foto de la portada es la misma que aparece en el álbum Abbey Road, tomada por Ian MacMillan, aunque con la silueta de los Beatles borradas y superpuesta la imagen de Paul y Martha. Extraído de varios conciertos de Australia así como de algunas ciudades estadounidenses, Paul is Live se sitúa apenas tres años después de su primera gira mundial en casi una década, así como del álbum en directo Tripping the Live Fantastic. Como resultado, el álbum supone uno de los discos con menores ventas de su carrera en solitario, llegando tan sólo al puesto #34 en el Reino Unido y al #78 en Estados Unidos. Tras la gira, McCartney tomaría un notable descanso para desarrollar el proyecto The Beatles' Anthology a comienzos de 1994 junto a George Harrison, Ringo Starr y George Martin. Lista de canciones Todas las canciones compuestas por Paul McCartney excepto donde se anota: #"Drive My Car" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:34 #"Let Me Roll It" - 4:10 #"Looking for Changes" - 2:43 #"Peace in the Neighbourhood" - 4:50 #"All My Loving" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:16 #"Robbie's Bit (Thanks Chet)" (Robbie McIntosh) - 2:00 #* Tema instrumental de Robbie McIntosh inspirado en Chet Atkins #"Good Rocking Tonight" (Roy Brown) - 2:48 #"We Can Work It Out" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:42 #"Hope of Deliverance" - 3:29 #"Michelle" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:56 #"Biker Like an Icon" - 3:40 #"Here, There and Everywhere" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:29 #"My Love" - 4:06 #"Magical Mystery Tour" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 3:15 #"C'mon People" - 5:38 #"Lady Madonna" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:33 #"Paperback Writer" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:39 #"Penny Lane" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:58 #"Live and Let Die" - 3:51 #"Kansas City" (Jerry Leiber/Mike Stoller) - 3:54 #"Welcome to Soundcheck" - 0:41 #"Hotel in Benidorm" - 2:00 #"I Wanna Be Your Man" (John Lennon/Paul McCartney) - 2:36 #"A Fine Day" - 6:18 #* Los temas del 21 al 24 son pruebas de sonido realizadas en distintas ciudades Personal *Paul McCartney: voz, bajo, piano y guitarra *Linda McCartney: teclados y coros *Hamish Stuart: guitarra, bajo y coros *Robbie McIntosh: guitarra *Paul 'Wix' Wickens: teclados *Blair Cunningham: batería Categoría:Álbumes de Paul McCartney